Gargoyle
Gargoyles are flying rocks that require 75 Slayer to kill. Joining us today is Mod Mark who will hopefully enlighten us more on the logic behind this creature's creation. Mod Mark: Thank you, whoever you are, now I just love Runescape and what I love most about the game is something that isn't actually part of the game itself: The Community! Because without the community, Runescape as we know it would suck. I mean just look at it! The gameplay is shit! Ok then... We also have another guest, a player who's slaying gargoyles right now! Oh this'll be fun! Anonymous Player: Hi there, I'm an 18 year old girl and I need someone to play with! Uh, that's nice... Let's get started! Concept So, Mod Mark, what inspired you to create this monster? Mod Mark: Oh it was obviously The Community. One day I was really sad and I logged into the game, went into my clan chat and saw so many players... Wasting their time in the hopes of talking to me about how the game can be improved. After seeing so many players whose lives are even more meaningless than mine, that really got me thinking. Prunescape needed something really pointless, and it also needed something like an Ouuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg but with less epic drops. Thus, the Gaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggg was born. Anonymous: I want to have fun with the community. The community needs love so I'm going to make some. Wait, that doesn't make any sense, Ouuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg came after Gargoyles! Mod Mark: Not in my world Fighting Gargoyles So where exactly can Gargoyles be found? Anonymous: They can be found in the Morytania Slayer Tower, Chaos Tunnels and Kuradal(OMFG hawtness!)'s Dungeon. I'm at all three of those places right now. That's not creepy... at all... Mod Mark: They're weak to crush attacks, which is a shame since most crush weapons are about as efficient as Patrick Star at a spelling bee. It really doesn't matter much what weapon you use to kill them, just as long as it isn't something stupid like a Granite Maul. Anonymous: OMFG WTH GAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGEX?!?! THIS STUPID MONSTER IS BUGGGGGGED! I KEEP HITTING IT BUT IT WON'T DIE! WTF?! Mod Mark: Oh right, you need a rock hammer to finish them off. Anonymous: I'm using a hammer, it's not working! Mod Mark: Is it a rock hammer? Anonymous: WTF is a rock hammer? Mod Mark: It's a hammer... for smashing rocks... Anonymous: Will it work for Smithing? Mod Mark: No, it only works on Gargoyles. Anonymous: Then why isn't it called a Garg Hammer? Mod Mark: Shut up! Just, shut up! Wait, these creatures are flying right? Mod Mark: Yes, what of it? Well, why can we hit them with melee? Don't aviansies fly too? Mod Mark: You know, I really don't give a shit. Good night everyone and to all you ranters who think the game is more important than the community: .,!,. Seriously, you're all starting to piss me off Oh dear, I sure as fuck hope that wasn't the real Mod Mark! Anonymous: Oh I get it now! You have to keep hitting on them and then get them really hammered so that their mystic clothes drop! The shit they litter the place with Weapons and Armour *Granite Maul (ZOMG FLAGSHIP DROP) *Dragon Spear (See also Shit Nobody Cares About) *Rune Spear (O rly?) *Rune Full Helm (If you're as full of yourself as certain people at Jagex, this helmet won't be able to contain your massive ego) *Adamant Boots (They're not Climbing boots. Don't panic.) *Shield Left Half (This half-arsed shield comes with almost every half-arsed update!) *Black/Red Mystic Robe Top (Did anyone say PRETTY COLOURS? No? Well this is awkward...) Other *Blue Charms *Rathian Rubies, Lagia Sapphires and Azure Dragongems. *35 Pure essence (this is what pures become when they quit) *Level 3 Clue Scroll (for the clueless) *Key halves (which aren't the key to the problem) *Ferocious Ring (Its fucking ferocious alright, it bit my finger!) *Starved Ancient Effigy (BRAAAAINS...BRAAAAINS....Oh, and Woodcutting experience.) Category:Sl Category:Slayer Monsters